When things were easier
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Some of the crazy stuff Aki and Aya did when they were fifteen. Complete randomness.


**(A/N) I'm a total Aki fan so this is my gift to him. Bows This is a bunch of random stuff that happens to Aya and Aki before they turn sixteen and their lives turn crappy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ceres and am not nearly as good of an author/artist as Watase-sama. bows to Sensei Watase **

"Hey Aki!" Aya called to her twin brother "Hey!"

Aki looked around for his semi-psychotic twin sister "Where are you?" he called back.

"Up heeeeere!" she screamed.

"Wha-" Aki looked up to see a hyper Aya hanging out the window of a five or six story building.

"What are you doing? You're such an idiot!"

She leaned over further to call back to him and fell out the window.

"Oh HELL!" Aki yelled as she came speeding down.

He caught the fifteen year old girl before she hit the pavement.

"Thanks Aki," she said "that scared me. You're an awesome broth-"

"What were you thinking?" He screamed in her face "You could have easily died you idiot."

"Sorry." she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh don't even try." Aki said setting her down. "Just try not to make it a habit of having near-death experiences okay?"

"Hehe," she giggled hearing her brother joke around finally "I'll try to live til were sixteen."

"You've got awhile," Aki said as they started walking toward home "I mean we just turned fifteen last month."

"Yeah I know..." Aya said he gaze drifting. "Oooh!" she called out pointing at a hair salon.

Aki sighed. "What is it now?"

"Look they dye hair, come on!" she dragged him into the hair place.

"What are you...okay you don't hafta drag me, I can walk myself you know." He said as Aya pulled him to the front counter.

"Hey Aki."

"Uh yeah."

"Don't you think we'd look good with blonde hair?"

"Oh geez.."

---

"C'mon mom and dad wont be _that _mad I mean, I'm sure lots of guys have their ears pierced."

Aki sighed still getting used to the newly acquired holes in his ear lobes. "Feels wierd." He said.

"It does for awhile..." Aya said optimistically.

"Aya, Aya, Aya..." Aki said grinning "Already in highschool and you've never been kissed."

"Hey!" she stuck her tongue out at him "We just started highschool a couple of weeks ago, besides it's not like YOU'VE ever been kissed anyways." She said defending herself.

"How would you know?" He replied sarcastically.

" 'Cuz there aint a girl in the world dumb enough, duh." she said laughing.

Aki hit her in the back of her head.

"Ow!" she yelled loudly "That hurt!"

"Not my problem." he said as Aya's cell phone went off.

"Crap hang on...it's mom..." she said with a scared sound in her voice.

"Hello?" she answered cooly.

"Hello Aya," her mother sounded upset "where are you and Aki?"

"Studying at a friends house of course!" Aya said quickly.

"So you're not standing around downtown wandering?"

Aya turned around to see her parents car with two very, very angry people occupying it.

---

"Wheeeeeee!" the drunk teenage girl cried out.

"Settle down Aya!" Aki hiccuped. "Mom and dad'll figure out what we're doing." He slurred a few of his words.

Aya gulped down some more alcohol and said "Sorry this is just really goooood."

Aki rolled his eyes "My gosh, only a few sips and you're out of it you're so-"

"Aya, Aki, I'm home!" they heard their mom call out.

"Hey-" Aya started to talk back but Aki covered her mouth.

"Shh! She doesn't know if we're here or not, come on we gotta get out of here and get rid of this stuff."

"Heheheheh"

"...And get rid of your drunkness."

Aki started to push Aya out the window "And where" she tried to speak slowly "will we tell her we are?"

Aki ran back to his desk and wrote a note saying 'Went to movie. Be back soon. Love, Aki and Aya'.

The doorknob of the door to his room started to turn.

He ran with all his might pushing Aya out the window, and jumping out himself, just in time.

"Come on." He said still carrying the bottle of alcohol. "We gotta throw this away somewhere-"

Suddenly he stopped as the two turned around to the opposite way they were walking to see a police officer.

"Daaaaaaamn" Aya said loudly.

"Shut up!" Aki hissed.

"Hey kids, what are you two drinking...?" the officer started heading toward them.

"Oh CRAP." Aki grabbed Aya by the wrist and started running.

"Hey!" He called after them.

Aya turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

The policeman was obviously pissed now. He sped up to catch them, but was unsuccessful and soon stopped.

Aya turned around and made more faces at him until he was no longer visible.

It turned out that after trying to chase them for a long time, the man went back to the house he saw Aya and Aki come from and he told their mother what they had done.

"It's your fault Aya...if you hadn't made faces he probably wouldn't have gotten so mad."

"Shut up, I barely remember anything. You were the one that ran though. GEEZ! I have a stupid hangover!"

**(A/N) Haha yes this was just for fun and I was bored so yeah I might make a thing about what they did at other ages too but I dunno...REVIEW!**


End file.
